


what have i missed?

by perfectkindofmess



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectkindofmess/pseuds/perfectkindofmess





	what have i missed?

the sound of her laughter.

it fills her trailer.

i leave the window open

just to hear it - 

to keep smiling.

 

she walks on her little legs

bumping into everything

laughing when falling down.

 

she barely talks

but the way she says my name

makes me smile

and my heart melts.

 

she waves at me

hugging to her husband's chest.

they both smile at each other

her ginger hair tickling him.

 

they look so happy together.

makes me wanna come

grab her by her wrists

take her away from him.

 

kiss her.

hold her.

love her.

 

they look so happy together.

what have i missed?


End file.
